The Last Promise
by Amaya Kyusha
Summary: "aku berjanji tidak akan memaafkan kazehaya-kun" read more


The Last Promise

Pagi ini dia datang menemuiku, duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum menatapku. Aku benar-benar tak berdaya melihat tatapan itu, tatapan yang begitu hangat, penuh harap dan selalu membuatku bisa memaafkannya. Aku sadar, aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia., meski dia sering menyakiti hatiku dan membuatku menangis. Tidak hanya itu, akupun kehilangan sahabatku, aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain tentang aku. Aku akan tetap memaafkan Kazehaya kun, meskipun dia sering menghianati cintaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya kau selingkuh! Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan ku!"

Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya lagi, air mataku jatuh begitu deras menghujani wajahku. Aku tak berdaya, begitu lemas dan Dia memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku Kuronuma, maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku janji Kuronuma. Aku menyayangimu! Please, jangan menangis lagi!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memaafkannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kazehaya kun, aku sangat mencintainya.

Malam ini Kazehaya kun menjemputku, kami akan kencan dan makan malam. Aku sengaja mengenakan gaun biru pemberian Kazehaya kun dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Kutemui Kazehaya kun di ruang tamu, Dia tersenyum, memandangiku dari atas hingga bawah.

"kuronuma, kau sangat cantik malam ini."

"Makasih. Kita jadi makan malam kan?"

"Ya tentu, tapi Kuronuma, malam ini aku tidak bawa mobil dan mobilmu masih di bengkel, kau tidak keberatan kita naik Bus?"

"tak apa , ya sudah kita panggil Bus saja, ayo."

Dengan penuh semangat aku menggandeng lengan Kazehaya kun. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, disepanjang perjalanan Kazehaya kun menggenggam erat tanganku, aku bersandar dibahu Kazehaya kun menikmati perjalanan kami dan melupakan semua kesalahan yang telah Kazehaya kun perbuat padaku.

Kami berhenti disebuah rumah makan sederhana. Aku sedikit ragu, apakah Kazehaya kun benar-benar mengajakku makan ditempat seperti ini. Aku tahu betul sifat Kazehaya kun, dia tidak mungkin mau makan dirumah makan yang sederhana sekali.

"Kenapa? Ramennya tidak enak?"

"Eng tidak ko, ramennya enak, Hanya panas saja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan makan ditempat seperti ini Kuronuma?"

"Eng tidak. Aku sering ko makan ditempat seperti ini. Ramennya enak loch. Kau kunyah pelan-pelan dan nikmati rasanya dalam-dalam."

Aku yakin, Kazehaya kun tidak pernah makan ditempat seperti ini ini. Tapi sepertinya Kazehaya kun mulai menikmati makanannya, dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang teman-temannya, keluarganya dan banyak hal.

Dua tahun bersama Kazehaya kun bukan waktu yang singkat, dan tidak mudah untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami selama ini. Kazehaya kun sering menghianati aku, bukan satu atau dua kali Kazehaya kun berselingkuh, tapi dia tetap kembali padaku. Dan aku selalu memaafkannya, itu yang membuatku kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka benar, aku Gadis bodoh yang mau dipermainkan oleh Kazehaya kun. Meskipun kini mereka menjauhiku, aku tetap menganggap mereka sahabatku.

Selesai makan Kazehaya kun Nampak kebingungan, dia mencari-cari sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apa dompetku ketinggalan di Bus?"

"Yakin di saku tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana ini?"

"ya sudah, pakai uangku aja. Setiap kencan selalu kau yang traktir aku, sekarang giliran aku yang traktir. Ok!"

"ok. Makasih ya sayang, maafin aku."

Saat di kampus, aku bertemu dengan Ayane chan dan Chizuru chan. Aku sangat merindukan kedua sahabatku itu, hampir empat bulan kami tidak bersama, hingga saat ini mereka tetap sahabat terbaikku. Saat berpapasan, Ayane chan menarik tanganku.

"Kuronuma, kau sakit? Ko pucet sich?"

Ayane chan bicara padaku, ini seperti mimpi, Ayane chan masih peduli padaku.

"Engga, Hanya lelah saja ko Ayane chan. Kalian apa kabar?"

"Jelas saja lelah, punya pacar diselingkuhin terus! Lagi pula mau saja sich dipermainkan oleh laki laki playboy seperti Kazehaya kun! Jangan-jangan Kazehaya kun tidak sayang sama kamu? Ups, keceplosan."

"Stop chizuru chan! Kasihan Kuronuma! Kau kenapa chizuru chan membahas itu terus? Kuronuma kan tidak bersalah."

"sudah deh , kau diam saja! Harusnya kau berfikir Kuronuma! Kenapa kau diselingkuhi terus!"

Chizuru chan benar, jangan-jangan Kazehaya kun tidak sayang sama aku, Kazehaya kun tidak cinta sama aku, itu yang membuat Kazehaya kun selalu menghianati aku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berfikir ke arah sana, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintai Kazehaya kun dan takut kehilangan Kazehaya kun. Semalaman aku memikirkan hal itu, aku ragu terhadap perasaan Kazehaya kun padaku. Jika benar Kazehaya kun tidak mencintaiku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi.

Meskipun tidak ada jadwal kuliah, aku tetap pergi ke kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Setelah larut malam dan kampus sudah hampir sepi aku pun pulang. Saat sampai ke tempat parkir, aku melihat Kazehaya kun bersama seorang Gadis. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena dia membelakangiku. Mungkin Kazehaya kun menghianatiku lagi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, aku bisa melihat wanitaitu, sangat jelas, dia sahabatku, chizuru chan….

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan Kazehaya kun. Akan ku pastikan, apakah Kazehaya kun akan jujur padaku atau dia akan membohongiku, ku ambil ponselku dan menghubungi Kazehaya kun.

"Hallo, kau bisa jemput aku sekarang ?"

"Maaf Kuronuma, aku tidak bisa kalo sekarang. Aku sedang mengantar kakak, kau tidak bawa mobil ya?"

"Emang kakakmu mau kemana?"

"Mau ke…, itu mau belanja. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"hei! Sejak kapan kau mau mengantar kakakmu belanja? Sejak Chizuru chan jadi kakakmu? Hah?!"

"Kuronuma, kau ini bicara apa sayang? Ku bilang kau sekarang sedang dimana?"

"Aku lihat sendiri kau pergi dengan Chizuru chan ! Kau tidak perlu bohong padaku! Kali ini aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu! Kenapa kau harus selingkuh dengan chizuru chan? Aku benci kazehaya kun! Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau liat kazehaya kun lagi! Kita Putus !"

"Kuronuma, ini tidak…."

Kubuang ponselku, kulaju mobilku dengan kecepatan tertinggi, air mataku terus berjatuhan, hatiku sangat sakit, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kazehaya kun tidak mencintaiku, dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatku.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku tidak masuk kuliah, aku hanya bisa mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis. Beruntung mama dan papa mengerti perasaanku, mereka memberikan semangat padaku dan mendukung aku untuk melupakan Kazehaya kun, meskipun aku tau itu tak mudah. Setiap hari Kazehaya kun datang ke rumah dan meminta maaf, bahkan Kazehaya kun sempat semalaman berada di depan gerbang rumahku, tapi aku tidak menemuinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan memafkan Kazehaya kun, dan janjiku takan kuingkari, tidak seperti janji-janji Kazehaya kun yang tidak akan menghianatiku yang selalu dia ingkari.

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk pergi kuliah, aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan Kazehaya kun. Tapi seusai kuliah, tiba-tiba Kazehaya kun ada dihadapanku.

"Maafkan aku Kuronuma! Aku dengan chizuru tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya menanyakan tentangmuu padanya Kuronuma!

"Kita sudah putus ! Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Sekarang kau bebas! Kau mau punya pacar Tujuh juga bukan urusan aku!"

"Tapi Kuronuma….."

Aku berlari meninggalkan Kazehaya kun, meskipun aku sangat mencintainya, aku harus bisa melupakannya. Kazehaya kun terus mengejarku dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi aku tak pedulikan dia, aku semakin cepat berlari dan menyebrangi jalan raya. Ketika sampai di seberang jalan, terdengar suara tabrakan, dan…

"Kazehaya kun….."

Kazehaya kun tertabrak mobil saat mengejarku, dia terpental sangat jauh. Mawar merah yang ia bawa berserakan bercampur dengan merahnya darah yang keluar dari kepala Kazehaya kun.

"Kazehaya kun, maafkan aku!"

"Kuronuma. Ma-af ma-af a-ku jan-ji jan-ji ti-dak a-kan me-nya-ki-ti-mu la-gi a-ku cin-ta ka-mu a-ku ma-u me-ni-kah de-ngan kam…"

"Kazehaya kun…"

Kazehaya kun meninggal saat itu juga, ini semua salahku, jika aku mau memaafkan Kazehaya kun semua ini takan terjadi. Sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan ini, kenyataan yang sangat pahit yang tidak aku inginkan, yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lupakan. Kazehaya kun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipelukanku, disaat terakhir dia berjanji takan menyakitiku lagi, disaat dia mengatakan mencintaiku dan ingin menikah denganku. Dia mengatakan semuanya disaat meregang nyawa ketika menahan sakit dari benturan keras, ketika darahnya mengalir begitu deras membasahi aspal jalanan.

Rasanya ingin sekali menemani Kazehaya kun didalam tanah sana, menemaninya dalam kegelapan, kesunyian, kedinginan, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, menyesali perbuatanku, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Satu minggu setelah Kazehaya kun meninggal, aku masih menangis, membayangkan semua kenangan indah bersama Kazehaya kun yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Senyuman Kazehaya kun, tatapan Kazehaya kun, takan pernah bisa kulupakan.

"Kuronuma sayang, ini ada titipan dari mamanya Kazehaya kun. Kau jangan melamun terus dong! Kau harus bangkit! Biar Kazehaya kun tenang di alam sana. mama yakin kau bisa!"

"Ini salah aku Bu. Aku butuh waktu."

Kubuka bingkisan dari Ibu Kazehaya kun, didalamnya ada kotak kecil berwarna merah, mawar merah yang telah layu dan amplop berwarna merah. Didalam kotak merah itu terdapat sepasang cincin. Aku pun menangis kembali dan membuka amplop itu.

_Dear Kuronuma,  
_

_Kuronuma sayang, maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, semua yang sudah aku lakukan itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa hanya kau yang terbaik untuk aku, hanya kau yang aku cinta.  
_

_Aku harap, kau mau menemani aku sampai aku menutup mata, sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Dan cincin ini akan menjadi cincin pernikahan kita.  
Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Kuronuma._

_Love You_

_Kazehaya kun _

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras dari setiap sudutnya, kupakai cincin pemberian Kazehaya kun, aku berlari menghampiri Ibu dan memeluknya.

"ma, aku sudah menikah dengan Kazehaya kun!"

"Kuronuma, kenapa sayang?"

"Ini!" Kutunjukan cincin pemberian Kazehaya kun dijari manisku.

"Kuronuma, kau butuh waktu. Kau harus kuat!"

"Sekarang aku mau cerai sama Kazehaya kun ma!" kulepas cincin pemberian Kazehaya kun dan memberikannya pada mama.

"Aku titip cincin pernikahanku dengan Kazehaya kun ma! mama harus menjaganya dengan baik!"  
mama memeluku erat dan kami menangis bersama-sama.


End file.
